


peppermint sticks

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Candy Canes, Creativitwins shenanigans, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: So much for a good impression...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 17
Kudos: 192





	peppermint sticks

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "candy canes"

Deceit smooths down the front of his sweater for the _nth_ time, nerves aflutter. Everything is _supposed_ to go all right tonight. Just a holiday movie marathon, with all the sides. Patton himself had invited Deceit and Remus, and Deceit had been so gobsmacked, he'd nearly forgotten to lie.

"It'll be fine, Dee Dee," Remus reassures him, pointy chin resting on top of Deceit's head. He's also wearing his holiday sweater, although he's added 'improvements' like a string of baby teeth across the collar. "If they act like jerks, then we shove them off a ten story building and see who hits the ground first."

"Let's not do that," Deceit says. "That is a thought we shouldn't act on, my kraken."

"Oh, all right," Remus says, affecting a dramatic pout.

"We should go or we'll be late," Deceit says. Linking hands, they sink out, reappearing in the light sides commons. Virgil's crouched in a chair next to the sofa, Roman's sprawled in front of it, and Logan's sitting next to the arm rest. Looking around, Deceit spots Patton in the kitchen, making hot cocoa.

"You're here!" Patton exclaims, spying them first. He wipes his hands on his pants and hurries over, beaming. "I'm glad you could come."

"Oh, I-" Remus starts before Deceit elbows him, already knowing what depths his dirty-minded boyfriend's mind has sunk to.

"Likewise," Deceit says smoothly.

"Sit, sit," Patton says, hands flapping like tiny birds. Deceit finds a spot on the couch, Remus plopping down next to him and pulling Deceit into his side. A wise choice as despite the higher temperature on the light side, Deceit's still cold.

"Thank you for the sweater, Roman," he ventures to say, trying not to hiss. Roman looks up in surprise.

"Twas no trouble at all!" He booms. "For either of you. Although I see you...modified yours, Remus." He makes a face. Remus grins.

"It's better now," he says proudly.

"It is certainly something," Logan says, adjusting his glasses. Virgil nods at them, too absorbed in whatever's pumping through his earbuds. 

"I hope you like hot cocoa," Patton says, returning with a tray that he sets on the coffee table. "Feel free to help yourself. There will be popcorn and chocolate chip cookies, as well."

"Sounds good to me," Deceit says. He takes a mug of hot cocoa, more for the warmth seeping through his gloves than anything else. Patton has gone all out, adding whipped cream, mini marshmallows (already melting into the chocolatey liquid), chocolate shavings, and peppermint sticks. Deceit idly stirs his drink with his, alarm bells ringing when he hears the enthusiastic slurping sounds coming from Remus's direction. Sure enough-

"En guarde!" Remus declares. Deceit internally groans. Of _course_ Remus would manage to turn his candy cane into a shank. He holds it delicately tweezed between thumb and forefinger, aimed straight at Roman.

"Fiend!" Roman declares, and Deceit puts his head in one hand because Roman's done the same thing (and if he didn't know before that Roman and Remus are brothers, he'd certainly know now).

Remus lunges forward, clacking his candy cane spear against Roman's, his mug nearly going flying before Deceit rescues it. Roman's own mug thankfully sits on the floor, just outside the realm of chaos that has overtaken the living room, as Remus pursues Roman, peppermint stick against stick.

"What are you doing?" Patton asks. Roman instantly flushes bright red, lowering his candy cane to his side as he struggles to come up with an explanation.

"Ha!" Remus says gleefully, pressing his peppermint sword against Roman's neck. "I win!"

"You don't want to know," Deceit tells Patton, tongue slipping out in a resigned blep. "Trust me."


End file.
